Liar Liar only telling Lies Lies
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Rin is happily dating Len. But what happens when she overhears a conversation between Tei and Len, revealing to her that everything was just a lie? How will she react? And was everything really just a lie? (will become a lemon story if you want!) *worth a read*
1. Chapter 1

_**Liar Liar only telling Lies Lies**_

* * *

_**{No matter how much you try to hide it... I can tell everything!}**_

* * *

_22 February 20XX, at 14:00 pm :_

* * *

"Come on. Do it."

"What?"

"Break up with her. Crush her heart into pieces. Make her a loser."

_What are they talking about?_ The blonde girl wondered, but she knew that deep inside of her, she knew it.  
"I can't." He said. She could tell that he was looking at the ground with a scared look in his face. Oh, she knew him that much.  
"Why not?" The gray haired girl asked, her voice becoming louder and some kind of angry. He was looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.  
"Don't tell me that you've fallen in love with her?!" she was almost yelling. He looked up.  
"What if I'd tell you that I've fallen in love with her?" he asked back. She narrowed her eyes and smirked.  
Rin gasped at the stare Tei gave Len, her white bow perking up in fear. She never thought that Tei, her best friend, was a that kind girl. She came near to his ear and licked it. He shivered.  
"Then I'd tell you what'll happen : I'll tell everyone about your mom and her about us..." she whispered. Rin's eyes widened and she gulped.

_Tell me...about them...?_

Len gasped.  
"No..." he whispered. "Don't..." Tei grinned.  
"Then, you have to break up with her. Now." she said coldly.  
He looked at the ground again, as if there was something interesting to watch. He was trembling.  
_Is that fear? Or shame? _Rin thought, tears welling up her eyes, making it almost impossible to see anything.  
"I will give you exactly one week. If you don't break up with her in that time, your secret will be exposed, darling." The girl said, as she walked out of the room, not noticing her so-called best friend, who was leaning against the door. Rin quietly opened the door and walked into the room - more like tiptoed into the room. But his sensitive hearing caught her steps and he turned around.  
"Rin?" he exclaimed.

_Did she hear anything?_

She didn't answer, just continued walking towards him.  
"I-I can explain!" He said, panicking.

_I heard everything!_

Still, she didn't answer.  
"Please, believe me!" He winced.

_Is this gonna be the end?_

She smiled. He's heartbeat stopped for a moment. She looked so pretty, smiling so innocently.  
"Why?" she asked. He twitched.  
"Well, um, you know, it's a very long story... Where do I start? Well, she asked me to..." He was interrupted by her.  
"Please, Len, do me one favour, okay?" She asked sweetly. He's head shot up, facing her. His sapphire eyes were full of hope.  
"Of course. What is it?" He asked. Maybe they will go through this together?  
Her smile didn't waver when she said it.

"Go to hell."

_This is so gonna be the end, Len Kagamine!_

* * *

**_Yes, I know this one's really short... I'm thinking about continuing this, but only if you want me too! Let's say... Five reviews ask me to continue this and I will. Okay? Then start writing reviews! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Liar Liar only telling Lies Lies**_

* * *

_**{How much more are you going to fool me like this?}**_

* * *

_12 February 20XX (ten days before), at 8:00 am :_

* * *

"Len-kuuun ~!" Tei came running down the stairs towards her friend Len Kagamine. Well, friend... It was a one-sided friendship.  
"...Hi...Tei..." the blonde haired boy answered coldly. Tei started sulking.  
"Leeeeen ~ Why are you so cold towards me? Even though I lo-" she was cut off by Mikuo, who noticed that Len was slowly getting pissed off : "Len? We have something important to discuss!" And with that, the teal haired boy pulled the most popular boy on the Crypton highschool out of class.  
"Geez, thanks, Mikuo. I owe you something." Len yawned, patting his best friend's shoulder. Mikuo boxed his arm.  
"No prob! That's what friends are there for!" he said and sat down on the stairs, motioning Len to sit down next to him.  
"I swear, nobody is such a nuisance as Tei. That girl has to understand that I don't like her!" Len groaned. Mikuo nodded.  
"So, there was actually something I wanted to tell you, you know that super cute girl Miku?" the teal haired boy asked. Len nodded.  
"You mean the one who is always exchanging hugs with that bunny girl?"  
He somehow remembered the bunny girl's face. It was heartfaced and her cheeks were always tinted pink. She was pretty flat-chested and she wore a big, and when he says big he mean big, white bow on her head and also has a small yellow roadroller keychain dangling from her yellow back pack. Wait, why does he remember every small detail about her?! He shook his head.  
"Hey Len? Are you even listening to me?" Mikuo asked, waving his hand infront of his friend's face.  
"No, no, I just had to remember who that Miku girl is! Isn't she that girl you were dreaming of since the third class?" Len said quickly. Mikuo eyed him suspiciously, then decided to let it slip and nodded.  
"Well, anyways, Miku and I are going out now!" Len looked at his friend dumbfounded, Mikuo's grin getting wider and wider.  
"Oh my god! Congratulations, Mikuo!" the blonde boy hugged his teal haired friend happily.  
"Oh my, isn't that cute?" A female voice squeaked from the background. Len and Mikuo broke the hug and looked at the two girls who were giggling.  
One had long teal hair bound into two high ponytails and the other one had short blonde hair, a white bow dancing on the top of her head.  
Len immediately recognized the bunny-girl. Well, you can't really overlook the large bow on her head which made her look like a bunny.  
"Rin! Miku!" Mikuo hugged Rin first, who shyly returned the hug and then he pulled Miku into a long embrace. Rin shook hands with Len and he couldn't help but wonder how small and soft her hands were. She gave him a shy smile and nodded then clinged to Miku's arm. The teal haired girl smiled and nodded towards Len.  
"Rin-chan is not so good with strangers but when you get to know her better, she is really fun!" she explained and Rin's cheeks blushed in a deep red. "N-not true, Mi-chan!" she protested. Len caught himself thinking that she was cute, trying to sound self-confident, but he shook that thought out of his head. He was never interested in women, he just needed them to satisfy his desires. They were just toys. He will never be interested in women. Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow, never.  
The sound of a soft laugh pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, only to see Rin laughing together with Miku. Her laugh sounded like bells and he found himself enjoying it. Her white bow bounced up and down at every movement she made, her nails were painted in a soft yellow, an orange drawn in the middle of each nail. Miku gave her a kiss on her right cheek and Rin smiled. Mikuo patted her head, pressing the bow down. It was obvious that both Miku and Mikuo saw their little sister or maybe even daughter in Rin.  
Len smiled as an image popped up in his head. A little Rin holding hands with a grown-up Miku and a grown-up Mikuo, all three of them walking down the streets laughing. And him, sitting in his chair in his house, all alone. He wouldn't be a part of them then. He would be all alone. Mikuo and Miku would visit him, but he would die all alone. His eyes darkened at that thought, but then a small hand tugged his sleeve.  
"Len-kun? Come on, let's race to cafeteria!" Rin said, her cheeks tinted pink, like always. Len smiled and nodded.  
"One, tw-" Mikuo hadn't even counted to three, when the two girls and his best friend were already racing towards the cafeteria.  
"Hey, wait!" the teal haired boy eventually caught up with them and Len grinned.

Maybe he won't be all alone.

* * *

**Lie : And how was it? Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review! And I would be thankfull if you could tell me what I could improve and what sucked. Then I'll try to do better next time! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Liar Liar only telling Lies Lies**_

* * *

_**{Keep telling me lies if you want, but I can see right through them!}**_

* * *

_12 February 20XX (ten days before), at 15:02 pm :_

* * *

After he bid bye to Mikuo, Miku and Rin, Len walked home, his happy mood fading with every step he took. As soon as he saw the roof of his house, his stomach dropped and he felt the urge to run away going through his spine. With one swift movement, he fished out his iPhone and scrolled down to Mikuo's number, then mentally slapped himself when he remembered that he has him on speed dial.  
Anyways, our favourite little banana boy called his best friend, who picked up after the first ring. How he managed to do that, would always be a mystery, at least for Len.

_"Hey, Len! What's up?"_

He took a deep breath. Even though he swore he wouldn't do this again, he did it. This was an emergency and it isn't too bad to rely on someone else, right?

"Can I come over for tonight?"

Silence.

_"Is it your dad again?"_

Len bit his lower lip. He could imagine Mikuo frowning.

"Yes."

_"Okay. If you don't mind Rin and Miku. They plan a sleep-over tonight. We planned to call you five minutes before it starts, but, oh, well. Better early than never."_

"Thanks, man. I owe you a lot now. And it's 'Better late than never'."

_"Yeah, I know. And, no prob. But really, when are you going to do something about him? I mean, you can't live that way!"_

Len sighed. He knew that. Lenka was out of the game, she went with a guy named Rinto or whatever. But he, Len, was one of the favourite toys of his father. Since he-  
No. He's not going to think about that now.

"I don't know, Mikuo. I really don't know."

He hated the way his voice sounded so desperate.

_"We'll talk about it later, Len. When you're here, in privacy and face to face. Okay?"_

Len nodded, even though he knew Mikuo couldn't see him.

"Okay. And... thanks again, Mikuo. I really don't know what I would be doing if you were not here."

He heard a faint chuckle from the other side.

_"You would be a helpless little puppy who can't even feed himself. Oh, and not to forget all your fan girls. They follow you everywhere, but I'm the one they want!"_

_**Smack!**_

He heard a loud smack and a girl giggling. He recognized her giggle at once. It was Rin. And the one who smacked Mikuo was obviously Miku.

_"What was that for?! ... Yeah, but, still ... Oh, man! ... Geez, okay, I'm sorry!"_

Len mentally laughed at how frightened Mikuo sounded. Even Miku was able to be the man in the relationship.

_"Anyways, Len, don't worry, we've got alcohol and cigarettes and a whole weekend for us! Cheer up! See you later, Banana-Boy!"_

"Yeah. Bye, Leek-Lover!"  
Len fist pumped into the air. He was so happy that he didn't need to go to home today.  
But he didn't know that a pair of red eyes were watching him.

* * *

At 15:17 pm :

* * *

Rin was chatting with Miku while Mikuo was looking for some more alcohol, when the door bell ringed.  
"I'll go get it!" she chirped and pounced at the door, not even able to stand steadily on her own legs, but hey, she drank a whole bottle of vodka herself!

The door opened and revealed a blonde boy with blue eyes, looking at her suspiciously. Well, she was swaying back and forth, he started to wonder she even made it to the door.  
"Neh, Mikuo-kun, it's Len-kun!" she hummed and pulled Len inside.  
"Ah, Rin! send him to the kitchen!" Mikuo answered from the kitchen.  
"Okay, Mikuo-kun!" Rin looked at Len with half-opened eyes and smiled, then pulled him to the kitchen.  
"Rin ~ Why did you leave me all alone? I feel so lonely ~" Miku wailed, rolling around on Mikuo's extra large couch.  
Rin let go off Len's hand almost immediately and skipped to the living room, then pounced on Miku.  
"I'm here, Mi-chan!" she said almost seductively and hugged Miku.  
If Len didn't know that Miku and Mikuo were a couple, he probably would've mistaken Rin and Miku as a lesbian couple.  
Mikuo seemed to be able to read his thoughts because he laughed and said : "Miku and Rin have known themselves from their birth on. They are almost inseparable and I even heard them talking about sharing the same house after school."  
Len nodded wisely and looked at Rin, who was laying on the couch and let Miku caress her hair. Her hair was pretty messy, without her bobby pins and bow and her cheeks were red. Gosh, if they were drunk now, before the party even started, how are they going to be after the party? Len shuddered at the thought.  
"Anyways, Len, about your father..." Mikuo was interrupted by a drunk Rin, who was pulling Len into the living room.  
"Len-kun! You're the only one, who didn't drink anything yet! Come on!" she poured him a glass vodka and smiled. Len sighed and took the glass from her hand, smiling.  
Miku started to stuff a few cigerattes and Rin reached for the lighter, but her arms were to short. Len, seeing this, chuckled and gave her his lighter.  
After Rin took a few breaths, she leaned her head against Len's shoulder and talked about random things. Miku was in the kitchen with Mikuo, doing god-knows-what-things.  
"And you, Len-kun? Do you have siblings?" Rin asked out of nowhere. Len nodded.  
"Yep. My older sister."  
"Ooooh! How old is she? What's her name?" Len couldn't help but blush at her eagerness.  
"She is 18 years old and her name is Lenka. Do you have siblings, Rin-chan?" It felt odd to call her by her first name, but since she insisted, he let it slip.  
"Yup! He's 19 years old and his name is Rinto!" Rin cooed. That made a click sound in Len's head.

Rinto Kagamine, 19 years old, blonde hair, bobby pins.

Even though he never listened to his elder sister, he still remembered things she said. And she did say that her crush's name was Rinto. Rinto Kagamine. That means...

Rin's brother married his, Len Kagamine's, sister!

Len's sudden quietness didn't go unnoticed by Rin. She tilted her head.  
"Len-kun? Are you okay?" she asked, running her free hand through his soft, blonde hair. Len twitched and looked at her.  
"Yup. I'm fine. What did we talk about?" he changed the topic.  
Even though she was drunk, he could see worry in her eyes and that touched him. She had known him for like a day (not even!) and she still cared for him. He had never seen a girl look at him with such eyes. And that was supposed to mean something. He had dated about 30 girls. Or even more?  
Rin nudged his shoulder.  
"Len-kun, you're not listening!" she wailed.  
Another girl would have pissed him off, but when Rin did, he found it adorable. Then it hit him.

_His fast heartbeat..._

_His hot cheeks..._

_This weird feeling..._

_Could it be... That... That..._

**He has **_**hyperthyroidism**_**?!**

* * *

**Lie : Did you like this chappy? Review!  
Min : Did you hate it? Review!  
****Lie : Min, you're so mean! *murmur* Even though I said that too...  
Min : Hope to see in the next chappy of Baka-Lie's Baka-story!  
Lie : ... *turns to the readers* See you later! *smile fades* COME HERE, YOU LITTLE (this part is censored!)!**


End file.
